


Her body a canvas

by MDNW



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Gags, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soul Gem Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDNW/pseuds/MDNW
Summary: At this point she should be able to admit to herself that helping Alina with her art was nothing but a thinly veiled excuse to get under the girl.





	Her body a canvas

The air was thick with the chemical smell of paint, filling up Mifuyu’s nostrils, her sense of smell heightened beyond the usual thanks to the blindfold over her eyes. Its source was a green-haired artist happily painting away at a canvas, using the bound girl on the bed in the center of the room as her source of inspiration for the masterpiece in progress.

Mifuyu was laid out spread-eagle on the bed, each one of her limbs securely attached to a bedpost with a leather cuff.

Alina had been considerate enough not to use the steel cuffs this time, for once taking Mifuyu’s complaints that they were uncomfortable to heart. She had even opted to keep the room temperature at a level that didn’t make Mifuyu freeze, something she suspected Alina only did because she liked seeing Mifuyu’s nipples become erect in reaction to the cold.

The pervert.

Well, there was a first time for everything she supposed, and she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Every stroke of Alina’s pen against the surface of the canvas was impossibly loud to Mifuyu’s ears, Alina’s movements and quiet whispering to herself even more so. Mifuyu wished she had at least some shred of clothing on her, but she had promised Alina she would nude model for her and a promise was a promise.

She just hoped the younger girl would be finished painting and untie her soon.

As if hearing her thoughts Alina made one last stroke before starting to clean her pens, taking care to ensure each one was thoroughly cleaned before putting it away. The pen was one of the artists most important instruments after all, and Alina always took good care of her valuable tools.

Alina’s footsteps echoed in the room as she walked across the room, before they stopped next to the bed. 

Mifuyu was startled by a sudden hand on her wrist, casually playing with the claps that secured the cuff restraining her. Although she was unable to see the girl, she could hear her light breathing.

“Alina, could you please release me?”

She did not answer her, removing her hand from the cuff, instead running it down Mifuyu’s naked arm, eliciting a shiver from the bound woman. The hand continued its journey, reaching her collarbones and tracing it with her fingers.

Alina’s unresponsiveness was starting to worry Mifuyu. The eccentric artist was unpredictable at the best of times, always chasing her vision of artistic beauty, driving her to bouts of violence and cruelty. Mifuyu really had no idea what she might end up doing to her, restrained and unable to transform. Not that it would help her much if she could, with how weak she was Alina would most likely easily overpower her and then do whatever she wanted to Mifuyu anyway.

Loathe as she was to admit it, that thought sent a thrill of excitement down her spine. Sometimes she wondered just which one them was the most messed up of their little duo.

She always felt guilty during their encounters, unable to shake off the feeling of taking advantage of the younger girl, even though it always had been Alina who, uhm, _initiated _any physical contact. Very enthusiastically so, one might add.

And then there was the issue of her arranged betrothal. Mifuyu should probably feel just the tiniest bit of remorse over breaking her fiancés trust like this, but well, it wasn’t like she was still a virgin.

Another artistic girl from Sakae had already taken her virginity long ago, though her similarities with Alina ended at just those two things. The girls were nothing alike, Kanae always a kind and gentle lover, preferring slow lovemaking, in contrast to Alina’s sadism and overall decidedly more kinky sexual interests.

Thinking of the dead girl always brought a pang of sadness with it, and now was perhaps not the best time to think about her.

She was shaken out of her reminiscing by Alina moving her hand lower, grabbing one of Mifuyu’s ample breasts, kneading roughly.

“Please, Alina. I don’t have time for this now, there’s still work I need to get done.”

Her hard nipple was pinched, and then twisted, causing Mifuyu to cry out in pain.

The sturdy old wooden door had been locked from the inside to give them some privacy and the feathers had been given strict instructions not to disturb Alina when she had one of her painting sessions, and none of them were willing to face Alina’s wrath, so even if Mifuyu called for help nobody would come for her.

It was entirely up to Alina what happened to her, Mifuyu’s only options being either playing along with her game or somehow convincing the girl to let her go. If she knew Alina right the girl would not be swayed, especially not when she was in the mood.

“But you promised you would let me use your perfect"- a quick nip at her shoulder-"body for my art.”

She could only picture the pout on Alina’s face.

The sudden weight on top of her told her Alina had moved up on the bed to straddle her.

“And Alina is not done with her art project yet,” she whispered into Mifuyu’s ear.

Art project? Just what art project in the world would require Alina to fondle her while she was tied up?

Opening her mouth to voice her protests, she found herself quickly silenced by a finger against her lips, Alina hushing her. The finger was soon replaced by her mouth, and Mifuyu’s objections were forgotten as Alina kissed her, her tongue demanding entrance.

Fine. She had been a bit pent up as of late and she supposed there was no harm in indulging Alina in a way that would satisfy them both. Mifuyu kissed her back, letting her slip her tongue into Mifuyu’s mouth.

They made out on the bed for a couple of minutes, until Alina was satiated, and pulled out her tongue, making sure to bite Mifuyu’s lip on the way out, breaking the skin and causing a few drops of blood to spill.

The weight was lifted off her and she listened carefully, trying to figure out Alina’s next move as the girl paced around the room.

“Hmm, I wonder what I should do next. So many choices, so many fun ways to play,” she pondered aloud, every word betraying her delight at the situation.

Mifuyu could hear a drawer being opened, followed by the sound of Alina rummaging through it. She muttered for herself, critiquing whatever it was she got her hands on, until she finally found something she deemed acceptable and shut the drawer.

The anticipation of just what Alina would do to her raced through her brain, keeping her on edge and turning her on even further than she already was.

Alina was practically skipping as she returned to her prey, giggling with every step she took.

Suddenly a faint buzzing noise could be heard, becoming stronger the closer Alina got to the bed. She climbed on the bed again, this time opting to sit next to Mifuyu instead of straddling her as she had before. The buzzing sound was almost overbearing to Mifuyu’s ears by now.

A hand was placed on her breast again.

“Absolutely marvelous, such a wonderful, perfect display of femininity. It almost brings tears to Alina’s eyes when she sees them,” Alina said as she touched Mifuyu’s breast.

She awkwardly added, “I really like your breasts.”

“I know, Alina.”

It was a bit hard to miss, given how much attention the girl paid to them. Still, it was nice being complimented. Especially when it wasn’t one of Alina’s usual downright unsettling comments, even if it was a bit clumsy.

Alina pressed the toy against her cleavage, pushing it down between her breasts before slowly moving it down further. The strong vibrations thrummed against Mifuyu’s skin as it continued its journey lower and lower, Alina running it down her flat stomach, then below her hip bones, finally reaching her inner thighs.

Mifuyu gasped at the sensation of Alina running the vibrator along the sensitive skin. Teasingly, she just kept moving it in circles, coming close to but never quite reaching the place Mifuyu was aching for her to put it.

Ever impatient, Alina had apparently had enough of her little teasing game and lifted the toy to lightly press it against her folds. She couldn’t help but moan in response at the stimulation. The moan got louder as Alina started moving the vibrator across her slit, growing slick with her arousal.

Soon it was pressing against her entrance.

“Alina…” she breathed out chidingly.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“We’ve talked about this.”

Although the vibrator had been lubricated with her wetness it was still not enough, given Alina’s love for toys of the larger variety. Mifuyu may enjoy some of their rougher play in the bedroom, but she was not a big fan of having her insides torn.

An overly dramatic sigh from Alina and then she said, “Fine. Alina will not get to see the blood flowing from Mifuyu’s sacred place, as though Alina had deflowered her and stolen her maidenhood.”

The click of a bottle being opened was the only warning she got before Alina’s fingers were on her, applying an overabundant amount of lube on her center. At least she was thorough.

A wave of pleasure shot through her as two fingers entered her, stroking and exploring her walls. Alina kept adding finger after finger, until she had four of them moving inside of her, every movement coaxing a sound from her throat.

Deeming her prepared enough, Alina re-positioned the vibrator.

“Alina is going to put it in now,” she stated in a deadpan tone.

Even with how aroused Mifuyu was it was still a tight fit, Mifuyu’s body struggling to accommodate its size as Alina pushed it in. Slowly but surely the vibrator made its way past her walls, spreading her folds apart and filling her up completely.

She was breathing heavily, in and out, trying to relax her body.

Alina’s smug voice came from above, “I bet _his_ thing isn’t even half the size of Alina’s tool.”

It hurt a bit to have such large object shoved inside her, but Mifuyu liked it. The vibrations against her inner walls mixed together with the pain, providing a perfect balance of pain and pleasure.

At last it was all the way in, Mifuyu’s breath coming out in in short gasps, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Still keeping it secure inside her, Alina shifted her position so that her knees were on either side of Mifuyu and moved the hand that wasn’t occupied to the prone woman’s throat.

A light grip around her throat made her breath hitch, the girl on top of her squeezing down just enough for the pressure to be noticeable.

With her hand still wrapped around Mifuyu’s throat Alina pulled the toy out so that only the tip of it was still inside the woman, before pushing it all the way back in.

As Alina found her pace, slow at first, but gradually increasing the speed at which she moved it in and out of Mifuyu, she tightened the grip on her throat.

It was starting to get hard to breathe, Alina crushing down on her windpipe and depriving her of air.

“Maybe I should choke you until you stop breathing. It would take some time for your soul gem to repair the damage, but in the meantime Alina could have so much _fun _with your lifeless body.”

The words caused a twitch from the nub of nerves between her legs.

Alina began stroking her clit, roughly circling it with her thumb while she increased the vibration settings. Mifuyu couldn’t breathe at all now, blue in the face as Alina pressed down as hard as she could on her throat.

Right on the edge of passing out, she came. Mifuyu’s entire body spasmed as she orgasmed, pulling on the chains that still bound her. Alina loosened her grip bit by bit, continuing her movements against Mifuyu’s clit as she watched the woman beneath her come apart.

Mifuyu wheezed for air when Alina let go of her throat and turned off the vibrator, her body covered in sweat and hair clinging to her face.

The vibrator was pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty as Alina carelessly tossed it aside.

She came face to face with Alina’s green eyes when the girl pulled off her blindfold, a wide Cheshire cat grin on her face, obviously pleased with herself. Alina was still dressed in the Sakae uniform that she usually wore when she painted, fully clothed as opposed to Mifuyu’s naked state.

In her hands she held a thin strip of cloth.

“For the next part I’m going to gag you.”

She didn’t have time to protest before Alina pushed it in her mouth and wrapped the cloth around her head, finishing up by tying the ends together at the back of her head.

Mifuyu’s wary eyes followed Alina as she got off of her and walked over to a desk on the other side of the room, where several instruments were laid out in a neat row. She appraised them all carefully, like any artisan would, to find the right tool for the job.

She decided on a scalpel, its sharp edge glinting as the light from the overhead lamp reflected off it.

Mifuyu’s pulse quickened as Alina transformed into her magical girl clothes.

A conductor’s cap adorned her head, her long green hair with one yellow streak reaching down to her skirt and green soul gem resting just above her collar. Alina stood before her in all her glory, scalpel in hand and with a smile that Mifuyu did not like one bit.

She stalked closer to her, climbed over the foot of the bed, and crawled over the helpless woman, like something out of Mifuyu’s nightmares.

Futile as it was she tried to get out of her bonds, pulling on the cuffs that held her wrists in a desperate attempt to get away from the girl making her way up her body.

The blade of the scalpel being pressed against her cheek stopped her every movement. 

“Shh, don’t struggle. I will heal you with my own soul gem later. Alina would never allow the perfect body to be permanently scarred after all,” Alina assured her.

Uncaring of Mifuyu’s anxious face and her muffled pleading she made the first nick, drawing a thin red line. Alina leaned down and ran her tongue along the cut, collecting up the small amount of blood that oozed out.

Alina dragged the cold blade along her bruised throat but refrained from cutting so close to the artery. Not that Mifuyu thought Alina would have any qualms about actually cutting her throat open.

The next cut was made directly above her right breast, the blood flowing down. Alina watched it, mesmerized, before following the trail. Mifuyu moaned into the gag as a pair of bloody lips wrapped around her stiff nipple. Alina sucked on it, keeping Mifuyu’s gaze as she swirled her tongue over it, occasionally giving it a flick.

The artist worked the scalpel all over Mifuyu’s chest and stomach, covering her in shallow wounds until her front was a mess of red blood.

There was no mistaking the lust burning in Alina’s eyes as she let her eyes wander over her art, Mifuyu’s body the canvas and her blood the paint.

“Beautiful…” she whispered.

She grabbed her soul gem and turned it into its oval-shaped form, placing it against the first cut she had made. In a rare gesture of gentleness she brushed aside the hair from Mifuyu’s teary eyes, stroking her forehead as she started to heal the wounds on her.

Mifuyu closed her eyes and sighed as the pleasant sensation of Alina’s magic sealing her cuts flowed into her, Alina following the same path she had when she made them. She did not heal her throat though, skipping straight over it.

Having finished healing Mifuyu, Alina returned her soul gem to its usual spot, glimmering faintly.

Alina looked down at her, tilting her head to the side as she pondered over something, green eyes glowing under her cap.

Nodding to herself, she put the scalpel on the table next to the bed after giving it a quick lick and unclasped Mifuyu’s cuffs. With her hands free she tore off the gag, sending an angry look at Alina who pretended not to notice. Mifuyu rubbed her sore wrists and sat up on the bed, her body numb from being tied up for so long.

If she had not been so exhausted, and had her throat not been hurting so badly she would have given the girl a scolding right there. It would probably have fallen on deaf ears though, as most of the complaints she made to Alina had.

Some of her blood had gotten on the sheets, staining it crimson in several places. Now that she thought about it, that was likely precisely the reason why Alina had picked white sheets in the first place.

Her cuts may be healed but she was still covered in her own blood from where it had flowed from the cuts. Something obviously appreciated by Alina, judging by how she ran her eyes over her body. Again, mostly keeping her gaze on her breasts.

Mifuyu self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, interrupting Alina’s staring and breaking her out of whatever twisted little thoughts her mind had conjured up.

“Stay right there,” she commanded in a tone she usually reserved for the feathers and hurried off to rummage through the drawer where she kept her toys.

She knew she should still be angry with Alina, but something about the way she said her order re-ignited Mifuyu’s arousal, thoughts of disobeying disappearing from her brain.

The sight of Alina fishing up a strap-on, complete with a harness, evaporated any desire to not let Alina fuck her as she pleased.

When she returned to Mifuyu she also carried with her a leather leash, and curiously, Mifuyu’s soul gem which up until now had been standing on the table next to Alina’s easel along with her art supplies.

Upon seeing Mifuyu’s confused expression she simply told her to transform and handed over her soul gem.

Alina impatiently ripped off her skirt and threw it to the side, grabbing the harness and fiddling with the straps after pulling it up her legs in her haste to get it on. Once she got it properly fitted she jumped on the now transformed Mifuyu, capturing her lips in a rough kiss, the strap-on poking against her.

She wasted no time in in undressing Mifuyu, ripping off her robe and throwing it on top of the skirt already lying on the floor. The clothes under her robe proved to be much more difficult to get off and Alina growled as she reached for the scalpel to quicken up the process, tearing up every shred of clothing that was on the woman.

Yet again she was completely naked, except for the collar her soul gem was attached to when she was in her magical girl form. Alina fumbled at every inch of her exposed skin and ran her hands over the body she had already explored many times before, overtaken by lust at the sight before her.

Wetness was trickling down Mifuyu’s thighs as Alina claimed her body, pinning her down with her body while she kept kissing her. When she broke away from the kiss she moved her mouth down to Mifuyu’s soul gem, putting it between her teeth. She grinned up at Mifuyu with her teeth around her very soul, savoring her expression as she gave it a long lick.

Every single nerve in Mifuyu’s body exploded with pleasure and her vision went white, digging her hands into the sheets as her hoarse voice shouted Alina’s name.

Alina let go of her soul gem, smirking with self-satisfaction at the woman’s blanked out expression. She grabbed the leash and fastened it to the collar around Mifuyu’s neck, pulling on it to get her attention.

Mifuyu snapped out of her daze when she felt the tug on her collar.

“Now you look the part of the pet you are. _Alina’s_ pet,” she uttered with an unmistakably possessive tone, eyes sparkling with half desire, half madness.

The flush of arousal on her face disguised her deep blush as Alina talked down to her. 

Another tug and Alina demanded, “Roll over, I’m going to take you from behind.”

Alina grabbed the bottle of lube from earlier and squeezed some out, running her hand up and down the fake shaft as she applied the lube.

She obliged, turning over on the bed so that she was lying on stomach. Her hands were grabbed and forced behind her back, Alina binding them with the cord of rope, making sure the knots were secure with a quick yank before moving on.

Mifuyu gave a startled yelp as Alina took hold of her hips and lifted them up, pushing Mifuyu’s face down against the bed in the process. Alina pressed her face against the dripping slit in front of her, giving it a slow lick with her tongue before pulling back, relishing the taste.

The girl grabbed the slick appendage with one hand, keeping her other arm around Mifuyu’s waist to keep her steady. Deliberately slowly she guided it between Mifuyu’s legs, lightly rocking back and forth along her folds but never entering her.

The woman whimpered as Alina kept up her motions, her breathing becoming more labored every time she brushed over her clit. She wished the girl would stop her teasing and just put it in already.

Unable to take it anymore she begged, “Alina, please…” her raspy voice heady with wanton need.

Stilling her movement Alina asked, “Please what?” knowing exactly what Mifuyu wanted her to do.

“Please fuck me,” Mifuyu breathed out, too filled with want to feel any embarrassment at the words, pushing herself at Alina to emphasize the point.

Satisfied at having gotten the answer she wanted out of her, Alina guided the tip against Mifuyu’s entrance, slamming her hips against the woman’s ass as she entered her in one motion, barely giving her time to adjust before she pulled out and thrust into her again.

Alina gave it her all as she fucked Mifuyu into the mattress, both of them panting heavily.

“It’s really a shame that I can’t get you pregnant. Maybe I should ask Touka about it, she could probably figure something out with that big brain of hers.”

With her face pressed down against the bed Mifuyu couldn’t tell if she was serious or not.

Her thrusts sped up as she continued, “Sending you back to your_ Man of Integrity_ with Alina’s baby growing inside your belly, now that would be really amusing.”

She was serious.

The girl fucking her yanked on the leash, Mifuyu tightening around her strap-on, rapidly approaching her peak. With one final slam she bottomed out, gripping Mifuyu’s hips hard enough to leave marks as the woman orgasmed for the third time. She pulled out of her and let go of her, letting Mifuyu slump down on the bed in her post-orgasmic bliss, completely exhausted.

Alina slipped out of the harness, touching herself as she watched the woman sprawled out on the bed, the sight of her recently fucked pussy enough to make her cum after a few strokes against her clit. She bit her tongue as she reached her own peak, not wanting to interrupt the sweet sounds of Mifuyu’s gasping.

She transformed back, her figure shimmering as her school uniform manifested in place of her magical girl clothes and freed Mifuyu from the rope binding her hands together, removing the leash at the same time.

Pleased with the footage she had gotten today she moved over to the corner of the room and turned off the camera that was facing the bed, having recorded everything that transpired.

It was the first material she had acquired for her new art project, portraying the dark eroticism of the bedroom, something she was very excited about as it was her first adult project that focused on the sexual side of human nature. Mifuyu would surely be very impressed when she saw the finished product.

Imagining her reaction to Alina’s upcoming artwork brought her attention back to the woman in question. Deciding she had had enough time to collect her whereabouts, Alina walked back to Mifuyu, intending on telling her to get dressed and kick her out so she could work on her art in peace.

Mifuyu had dozed off, sound asleep on Alina’s bed. Alina frowned as she watched the sleeping woman. She looked so beautiful, like a princess in a fairytale. It would be akin to a crime to wake her from her slumber.

Maybe she should let her sleep in Alina’s room, just this once. She grabbed a blanket and put it over her, careful not to wake her.

As Mifuyu slept she reached for her sketchbook, a new idea for a masterpiece forming in her mind.


End file.
